


The Creature

by AbsoluteUnit



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteUnit/pseuds/AbsoluteUnit
Summary: I made this on my phone, basically everyone you know and love die. :D





	1. Steven Universe

Gem shards littered the beach. Amongst the grains of sand were different colors of the glass-like material. Red, white, purple, and green specks that glittered in the setting sun. The ground was scorched and covered with the signs of intense battle. And in the middle of his field stood two figures. One, a small, bloodied boy barely standing next to the corpse of his friend. And one of a taller figure. It had no discernable gender, but towered over the boy, with a sword in hand. Laying in the middle was a rose colored sword, covered in knicks and scratches. Blood pooled under the girl who was strewn over a pink scabbard. The figure looked the boy in his eyes, and savored the pain it could see. Bruises and abrasions covered him head to toe. His shirt was ripped open, and trails of blood flowed like small rivers down to his stained jeans. Blood dripped from his swollen lip as he struggled to construct a question, just one word, one syllable that had the possibility of giving him the answer, the reason behind this heinous act of brutality. Finally, after seconds that seemed like centuries, he spoke.  
" Why? " he uttered, barely above a whisper.  
The thing before him seemed to think about its response. It's black, soulless, eyes stared at the boy, an abyss before his very eyes. Finally, it smirked, a chuckle escaping it's thin lips, as a response was created.  
" Because I can. " it said, in a low, gravely voice, before laughing maniacally. It's body shook as its mocking sound echoed across the beach, before it lifted its bloody sword, and ended the boys life, leaving a headless body in the middle of a glittering, bloody beach.


	2. Star vs The Forces of Evil

The wind howled through a former field of battle Clothes and banners fluttered in the cold breeze. The emerald grass was littered in thousands of corpses, each covered in blood and gore. Limbs and heads, along with pieces of weapons and armor was among the dead.

Man and monster laid next to each other, all comrades to the end for one final brawl. Their efforts were in vain, for the insidious force prevailed. Their bodies an an example for all those who appose this new, dire threat. Not an army, no, a creature of darkness, one that takes satisfaction in its murderous fun. 

And in the middle of this mass mutilation, stood a girl. Her hair the color of a wheat field in autumn, wearing a turquoise skirt with purple and black leggings. This maiden stood in defiance to a power great enough to destroy an entire army, the men and creatures of her former kingdom, a kingdom of ruins and rot, for the creature has laid waste to it. And besides her, in a shared pool of blood lay her friends.

One; a boy in a maroon jacket and faded blue jeans, cut in half horizontally. His innards spilled for the dead world to see. Two; a boy with horns, with an alreadt ripped shirt, he had sharp teeth but no chest, for a gaping cavity was all that was left of it. And Three; a girl with green hair and fair, tan skin. Her sword was used against her, and it stood sticking out of her stomach, she was still alive though. Barely, or at least until the creature crushed her skull like an egg, fragments of her former head flying here and there, with blood and brain staining the ground.

The girl who was last alive let out a cry of anguish as she witnessed the act of pure brutality in front of her. And with the last of her friends gone, along with all of her kingdom and family, she fell to her knees. Blood dribbled down her bruised chin as the creature grinned, black teeth glistening with the blood of hundreds of innocents, including her mother. Ironic, the time she finally became queen, she was not able to enjoy it. She looked into the lifeless eyes of those around her, and those of the thing in front of her, as it hefted its sword into position to strike. Before it sliced her from head to groin, vertically in half, she had the idea to ask it a question, not why, but another question.

" W-what is your name? " she asked, struggling to speak with a punctured lung. The thing just smiled, blood of men, women, children, and monsters ran down its chin in nightmarish rivers. And it spoke.

" My name is the screams of the dying. The echo of the sound of men being slaughtered like pigs, and the silence that follows, as all that stand before me are mere corpses, ready for rot. " it proclaimed. And its sword strikes down, severing the young queen in two.


End file.
